


Quoth the Raven, Nevermore

by TaintedLover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance, Smut, Strong Women, True Mates, Unrequited Love, Woman Scorned, demon love is wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedLover/pseuds/TaintedLover
Summary: Nevermore was abandoned by her mate right before she was relieved of her contract. Now she serves a young girl named Raven, who is working toward her revenge against the cult that killed her family. What happens when Nevermore's mate shows up as a butler for the Queen's Dog?
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Reader - Relationship, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Solemn Hour

**Paris, France 1803**

Ten years. It had been ten years since Marie Antoinette had died. Meaning it had been ten years since her contract had ended. So many things had happened in that time. The world was changing around the white haired demoness; it was becoming a place in which she could contract with anyone she wanted.

Yet all the young demoness could do was sit, silently atop one of the gargoyles on Notre Dame, trying to sense HIS energy. She had mated herself to HIM out of fear, had hated him for what seemed like ages, and of course as soon as she had accepted her fate he vanished from her life without a trace.

And so she waited in France for ten years, hoping he would show up. Though deep down, she knew he wouldn’t return to her.

Pale eyelids closed around crimson eyes, as the demoness let out an exhausted sigh.

“I’ve waited long enough. It’s about time I find my next meal.” She whispered airily to herself.

With that the demoness disappeared, leaving no trace she had ever been there at all.


	2. High on Misery

**England 1887**

“NO!” A young girl shrieked angrily, as she watched orange-yellow flames lap at the mansion she called home. Fat tears spilled out of her blue-green eyes, as she heard the screams of her family members inside.

Those bastards! They betrayed them! The young girl thought angrily to herself, as she clumsily made her way to her feet.

“I wish they would all die! DO YOU HEAR ME GOD! I WISH I COULD KILL THEM ALL!” She shouted, looking up to the heavens.

“God isn’t going to answer your prayer little one.” A voice whispered, from seemingly nowhere.

“Who’s there?” The girl responded, surveying the space around her.

“Over hear little one.” The voice called off to her left.

The girl’s head whipped around furiously, astonishment filling her eyes, as she saw the owner of the voice.

“Who are you?” The girl asked curiosity aglow in her eyes.

“Such a naïve question, the better question is what am I. Surely even you must be able to tell I am not human.” The ‘woman’ scoffed at the girl.

It was true the girl new this woman was not like any she had met before. She had snow white hair that fell like silk down to her lower back, and framed her heart shaped face. Large blood red eyes peeked through dark luscious eyelashes, and a Cheshire smile was painted on her pale pink lips, showing two feral fangs. All of this was surrounded by alabaster skin, which glowed in the moon light giving her a ghost like appearance.

If she hadn’t known better, the girl would have thought the woman before her was an angel. Yet the dark aura coming off of her quickly dispelled that thought. That and from what legends told her about angels, the girl was certain they didn’t dress from head to toe in black.

After fully assessing the woman, the girl found her voice again saying, “Alright then, what exactly are you?”

“I am a demon.” The white haired woman spoke calmly.

Blue-green eyes widened in mortified shock, but she stood her ground, saying, “And what business do you have here demon?”

“I like to watch people suffer. To see those who once had everything fall losing everything they squandered. You, however; are different.” The demoness said, gracefully jumping from the tree she was in to stand on level ground with the girl.

Watching the demon curiously, the girl asked, “How so am I different?”

“Because young one, you are the epitome of misery!” The demoness started with a wild look on her face. “Your parents set you up for failure the day they named you. What with your mother’s silly tradition of mothers in her family naming their daughters after the first thing they see. It just so happened that a raven sat outside her window that day, leaving you with a name to bring death and destruction to those you loved.”

“And how is that supposed to answer my question demon? I’m sure you don’t show yourself to everyone with a depressing name.” Raven said, cutting the demon off.

“You’re right, I don’t. You see the path of destruction that follows you is so very enticing, I just couldn’t ignore it. And thus, I would like to make a contract with you.” The demoness said, moving closer to Raven.

“What do you mean make a contract?” Raven queried, eyeing the demon suspiciously.

“It’s simple really.” The demon said, reaching a clawed hand out to gently touch Raven’s face. “You want revenge on those who wronged you. I can make it happen. I feed off of people’s misery and let’s be honest you have a lot of that. We can both help each other.”

Smacking the demon’s hand away, Raven said, “I thought demons ate souls.”

“Most of us do. A very small percentage of us feast on the auras of humans based on a certain emotion. Whether it is lust, wrath, misery, despair, and the like depends on what animal affiliation the demon is and their class.”

Raven stood quiet for a moment, contemplating the offer being made to her. “I’ll do it.”

Blood red eyes widened in joy as the demoness grabbed Raven’s hand, drawing her close. “Now we must take care of a few formalities.”

Very gently, the demon raised her free hand to Raven’s chest, placing one of her talons over the girl’s heart. Before raven could ask what the demon was doing, the demoness quickly slashed her talon across the girl’s chest, leaving a small cut in her wake.

“What the bloody hell did you do that for?” Raven shouted, trying to back away from the demoness. Though it did no good, for the demoness had a rather inescapable grip on Raven’s hand.

“Patience young Mistress, this is merely part of the contract.” The demoness said, before cutting her own hand with her fang.

Dark blackish blood oozed out of the demon’s wound, and she place her hand over Raven’s cut. Both Raven and the demoness watched purple-red mix with black, before a blinding light flashed, forcing Raven to close her eyes.

Once the light was gone, Raven opened her eyes again, only to see an intricate pentagram replacing the cut on her chest.

“This pentagram signifies our contract. So long as you wear it, I am yours to command. I will protect you with my life against those who would harm you and I will make sure your revenge is exacted, however; this pentagram also puts you in danger.” The demoness said, red eyes meeting blue-green.

“What do you mean?” Raven asked skeptically.

“This pentagram is very specific to myself.” The demoness said while gently touching the pentagram with a clawed finger. “It alerts other demons that you essentially belong to me until I am done with you. In some cases this will dissuade other demons from trying to get your soul. In other cases, demons and creatures that I have made enemies with or that may be looking for me will try and use you to get to me. You will find yourself in situations of harm, because of me. Can you handle that?”

“Yes, yes I can. But who would be after you anyway?” Raven stated.

“One can only hope it’s anyone but my mate.” The demoness purred while she stood in front of Raven, “Now all that is left is for you to name me.”

“Didn’t your parents give you a name?”

“Darkness was my mother, hatred my father. I am unfit to bear a permanent name. Besides even if I did have a true name, I am too old to remember what it was.”

“Well, I guess there is no other way around it then.” Raven said, as she contemplated a name. “Your name shall be Nevermore.”

“Such an interesting choice My Lady, but I guess it’s fitting since it is what a raven quothes.”

“Come Nevermore, we must get out of here before The Yard shows up.”

“As you wish, My Lady,” Nevermore said, holding out her hand to the young girl.

Raven took Nevermore’s hand, a bit tentative yet with trusting her. Once contact hand been made, Nevermore smiled, and the two vanished without a trace just as Nevermore did in Paris all those years ago.


	3. Does Anyone Notice?

**England 1889**

Sebastian Michaelis had started at the front page of the daily paper for at least a good hour. He had finished his morning chores, made sure everything was in tiptop shape, and had even had a seemingly easy time starting his Master’s day.

It was about midday at this point, so it was no surprise when Ciel had asked Sebastian to get the paper and mail for the day. And because Ciel couldn’t always be bothered with searching for important information in the paper himself, Sebastian took it upon himself to find what was important and relay it back to his Master. Yet today, he never got past the front page.

In big bold letters, the headline read: DUCHESS LUGUBRE HOSTS ORPHANS FOR A WEEK! A picture was placed afterwards, showing a rather bored looking girl sitting in a throne like chair. She couldn’t be much older than his master, and for a human Sebastian acknowledged that she was somewhat enticing. Four ragamuffin children sat scattered around her chair, looking frightened and dirty. Though these things were not what interested Sebastian at all.

No, what interested him was the figure standing behind the Duchess’ chair. A womanly figure stood behind the chair; dressed in a traditional maid outfit, topped with a hat on her head, and white gloves gracing her hands. Her obviously fair hair was plaited in two French braids, and a Cheshire like smile graced her lips.

Time stopped at that point, as the demon butler realized it was HER. Though he though SHE had died or returned to hell years ago. Yet here SHE was boring into his soul through this picture.

Once Sebastian had confirmed to himself he was seeing HER in her human form, Sebastian flit to his Master’s office, opening the door with his customary indifferent smirk on his face.

“Good afternoon young Master. I apologize with how long I took, but I found something rather interesting in the paper.” Sebastian said, as he made his way over to his Master’s desk.

“It had better blow me away Sebastian, seeing as you were gone for at least an hour fetching the paper.” Ciel said, not looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

“I think you’ll find it most intriguing Bocchan.” Sebastian said, handing the paper to Ciel, as he stood behind his chair. “I advise you look at the picture right under the headline.

Taking the paper, Ciel did as told, looking briefly over the desired spot, before saying, “I don’t see why this is so interesting.”

"Look closer at the maid in the corner Master.” Sebastian instructed, pointing precisely at the place where said maid stood.

Ciel looked at the woman, and didn’t notice anything other than the creepy smile the maid wore.

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at Sebastian. Other than the odd smile on her face, I wouldn’t say there’s anything out of place about her.” Ciel said, putting the paper down, and going back to his paperwork.

“At first glance I would have to agree with you Bocchan, but the interesting thing about her is the fact I know her, and have for quite some time.” Sebastian said lazily.

“What are you getting at Sebastian?” Ciel spat, obviously growing irritated from the mind games Sebastian was playing.

“She is a demon Master.” Sebastian revealed.

“And how do you know this?” Ciel asked, turning toward the very elated butler behind him.

“Because Bocchan, she is my mate.”

Ciel’s eyes widened at the words that poured out of Sebastian’s mouth, shock and curiosity apparent in his eyes.

“Since when have you had a mate?” Ciel asked, turning back to his work.

“That young Master is something I would rather keep to myself if I may. All you need to know is I had thought her gone from this world for quite some time.” Sebastian said solemnly.

Ciel listened to his butler’s answer, as he scratched something down and thought of a course of action, before saying, “Sebastian, I want you to write a letter to the Duchess and invite her to the estate. I want to see whether she is friend or foe to us.”

“As you wish My Lord.” Sebastian said, bowing with his arm crossing his chest. 

So I have finally found you my Demoness. Sebastian thought, as he exited the room with a truly haunting smile on his face. Things are sure to get interesting.

**Two weeks later**

Raven sat casually at her desk, holding a crisp looking piece of parchment in her dainty slender hand. A red eyebrow was quirked in surprise as she reread the words scrawled on the paper.

She had heard of the Earl Phantomhive before, and had even seen pictures of him in the paper, as he had seen her. She just couldn’t understand why exactly he wanted to meet with her, other than the cheesy lie he wrote to her.

“Nevermore, what do you make of this offer?” Raven asked, fixing her blue-green eyes on the demon maid across from her.

“Well Mistress, I think the young Earl knows about the nature of my being and is trying to gage whether you are friend or foe.” Nevermore stated stoically.

“How would he know that?”

“It wreaks of HIM Mistress.”

Looking at her maid quizzically, Raven queried, “Who do you mean Nevermore?”

“My mate Mistress, it wreaks of his stench!” Nevermore hissed venomously.  
Shifting her gaze back to the letter, before brandishing a small smile at the paper.

“Nevermore, I want you to write back to the Earl Phantomhive. However, I want to meet him on my terms. Accept the meeting, but deny it being at his place. I want him here where he'll be at a disadvantage.” Raven said, tossing the letter to her maid. “I will not budge on that no matter what Nevermore. So you'll need to entice him to it.”

“Yes, My Lady.” Nevermore responded, looking at the letter in a disgusted manner.

So demon, it seems we’ll meet again.


	4. Places! Places! Get in Your Places!

**Lugubre Manor1889**

“Kat'ryn, Evelyn, I need the two of you to see to it that the guest rooms are spotless and the linens are fresh.” Nevermore Instructed, as she stood in the foyer of the Manor with the other servants. “Terran, you will be tending to the grounds today. Make sure anything dead is gone and that nothing is over watered. I would hate for anything to wilt after all. That brings me to Cameron. You'll be in charge of meal prep. I expect everything to be cleaned and prepped by the time I make it downstairs to assist you. Finally, Annabel, you'll be with me today. I'll need someone at my side in case any last minute changes arise.”

Nevermore paused, looking over her crew as they listened attentively to her words. “Alright you have your tasks, now off you go.”

“Yes Miss Dumont!” The staff replied, dispersing as they left.

All save Annabelle that is, who stayed behind waiting with Nevermore.

“Come, it is time we go wake the Mistress Annabelle. Though with how much she's anticipated this day, she may already be awake.” Nevermore, said, as she ascended the main stairway toward her Mistress' room.

“Indeed she has.” Annabel responded, as she followed Nevermore. Her cognac colored eyes becoming half lidded as small smile touched her plush pastel lips. “Though I do wonder, if she's the only one who's experienced a bit of anxiety, Dear sister. After all, you haven't even feigned sleep since that boy's first letter arrived all those months ago.”

Nevermore halted the slightest bit. Not that any human would have noticed it. It was subtle, merely a tensing of the shoulders and a hesitation in step. Annabel, however would notice, and she did. Her smile growing on her face, as she continued to goad her sister. “I mean you must be excited to see him again, if he truly is with the Phantomive boy. He did leave you waiting all that ti-”

Before she could finish Nevermore had Annabel thrown against the wall, hand around her throat and squeezing. Her nails digging through her glove like claws piercing her sister's flesh. Her eyes were crimson and shining, her demonic energy flaring through her as she leaned her mouth close to her sister's ear.

“I'd think very carefully about what you say Sister mine. You know no matter the amount of souls you eat, I will always be stronger and faster than you. I eat more often than you.”

“A-a-n-d... it.. sh-sh...ows t-too.” Annabelle choked out in amusement. Her own eyes reflecting a demonic surge. She would always challenge her sister, never cow-towing no matter the circumstances. 

Nevermore applied more pressure to Annabel's throat, before releasing her. Looking at the blood on her own glove and her sister's neck. Taking her glove off, she passed it to her sister, “Take this, and give me yours. Then go and clean yourself off before meeting me in the Mistress' chambers.”

“Yes, your highness.” Annabel responded, mocking a curtsey as she complied before disappearing altogether to replace her glove and wipe away her blood.  
With a heavy sigh, Nevermore continued to Raven's rooms. Though her mood was terribly soured by her sister's audacity, she couldn't ignore that she was right. Nevermore hadn't been able to stop moving. Whether it was something that Lady Raven needed or a fake problem she would conjure, Nevermore kept busy continuously, hoping that this meeting would come swiftly and pass, but also hoping to postpone it indefinitely.

She had already thought once of breaking her contract with this foolish girl to run. Though as swiftly as that thought came, it left. She wouldn't leave this foolish girl in the center of her own mess. Plus, no matter how her sister tried her, she couldn't very well leave her to deal with HIM. He would swallow Annabel whole, and then they'd really be no where. 

As Nevermore wallowed in her thoughts, she arrived at Raven's doors. Closing her eyes, she slowly slipped her mask in place. Posture righted and smile bright, she knocked on the door before opening it.

“Good Morning Mistress. Your breakfast is prepared down stairs this morning, might I suggest we begin your day?” She greeted, as she walked to the windows and drew the curtains.

From the bed, Raven slowly opened her eyes, sleep cracking from the corners, giving way to the fitful sleep she had. 

Sitting up, she stretched a moment, a yawn escaping before asking, “Where is that sister of yours? I thought the plan was she'd be with you.”

“I'm right here Mistress.” Annabel spoke, before Nevermore could. “I do apologize. A small matter came up, though it's taken care of for now.”

Raven looked at the small woman, her face clearly giving way to her distaste and displeasure with Annabel. “Yes, well you're here now and that's all that matters.”

“Shall we go over the plans again today Mistress? Before we carry on?” Nevermore said, offering her hand to Raven to help her rise.

“Yes let's.” Raven said, accepting Nevermore's help. “It's sure to go wrong if we don't.

**Noon**

Ciel wasn't pleased by any means that he had to travel all the way out to the Lugubre Manor, just to meet some young heiress who's made Sebastian had a 'feeling' was his mate. It had, however, taken months of correspondence for the two to even commit to plans as both were busy with... other tasks that the boy Earl wouldn'y miss this meeting for anything.

“Sebastian, how much longer until we're there?” Ciel asked, as he stared out the carriage window. The wooded area making him uncomfortable.

“I say it shouldn't be long now young master.” Sebastian began as he looked at his pocket watch. “In fact, we should already be on the grounds and almost to the Manor.”

And he was right, of course. Within minutes, the carriage came to a stop in front of the large gray manor. Sebastian ever so swiftly exited the carriage, helping Ciel afterward. The two hardly taking the time to admire the architecture or grounds, as they made their way to the entrance, where a young woman stood waiting for them.

“Hello Earl Phantomhive, Master Butler.” The woman responded, curtsying as she spoke.

“I'm Evelyn. It's my pleasure to escort you to the Lady Lugubre. If you will follow me this way.” Evelyn said, a small smile presented on her lips.

“Carry on then.” Ciel replied, not willing to waste another moment.

“Very well.” Evelyn responded, opening the door, before leading the way into the manor.

Very swiftly she led Ciel and Sebastian into the Manor and up the main stairs into a labyrinth of halls and doorways. The very setup made no sense to Ciel as everything was sharp turns and fake entryways. It must have taken the servant before him ages to figure out where everything was, and he had to say he was impressed.

Not long after, Evelyn stopped at a set of double doors, saying, “The Lady is just in here, if you would allow me.” 

Without awaiting a response, Evelyn knocked on the door, before announcing, “My Lady, Earl Phantomhive and his companion are here if you're ready.”

A moments hesitation before a crisp voice called out, “Yes, let them in.”

With that Evelyn opened the door to the room, letting the two males in after her. “Is there anything else you'll need from me, my Lady?”

“No that will be all Evelyn, thank you.” Lady Lugubre responded, as she waved the young maid off. 

With a smile and a curtsey, Evelyn left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ciel scarcely looked around the room, only noticing things he needed. They were in an office. A large dark mahogany desk in the center, behind which sat a girl, not much older than himself. Her skin was honeyed toffee from what he could see of it hidden underneath the wisteria colored gown she had on. Her hair what was let down fell in large midnight curls down her back, though an errant strand made it's way to the side of her eyes the color of river water when seen in oil paintings.

It took a moment, but when she finally addressed him, her voice cut to the point. “Ah, Earl Phantomhive. What an honor it is to meet you. I do thank you for traveling all this way. You'll have to forgive me, but I can be so... agoraphobic at times. Please, take a seat, won't you? I find standing amongst friends unpleasant for making conversation.” She mused through tight lips.

“Wouldn't a friend have greeted someone at the door?” Ciel parried. 

“New friends would.” Raven quipped, a small smile forming on her face. “Though an old friend would simply be welcomed to enter. They would be trusted.”

A moment passed before Ciel motioned for Sebastian to help him remove his coat. He then moved himself to sit in the chair in front of Raven's desk. The leather cushioned yet cold underneath him.

“Well, I'll get straight to the point then.” Raven began once Ciel was seated. “You're here, I’m very sure, for one reason. And that is to see if I’m a threat to you at all. Correct?”

“What gave you that impression?” Ciel asked, an eyebrow arching quizzically.

“Oh, don't play Ciel. We both know we've got each other figured out. I've a demon servant. You've a demon servant. It's really all very obvious if you know how to look.” Raven scoffed.

“Yes, quite.” Ciel responded.

Raven propped her elbows on the desk, hands folding underneath her chin. “Now, I'll have it under good authority that this is your demon then.” She said, flicking her eyes toward Sebastian, before moving back to Ciel. “Because if he isn't and you're here without him then you're not as smart as people give you credit.

She was pushing his buttons. Drawing that famous anger she's heard of, and she knew it too. She could read it in his face. Could feel it pour off of him in waves.

“Yes, well where's yours then?” Ciel interrogated, eye narrowed at the girl before him.

“Yes, she's on her way. Should be here any minute.” Raven responded as a knock sounded on her office door. “In fact. That should be her now. Enter.”

The door knob on the right twisted, before the door gently creaked open, a young woman standing in the door way, eyes a glowing red as they locked onto Sebastian's form, a sneer on her face. 

“Armand, darling. It's been far too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> It's a cliff hanger and a new chapter... This chapter is long and rushed, but I needed to get something out before we could get to the good part and I’m sorry for that!
> 
> Also for the relationship between Annabel and Nevermore I thought it would be interesting to play with a rough sister dynamic since I have a good relationship with my little sister. I just find it baffling when siblings don't get a long and I guess I'm trying to understand that?
> 
> Anyway Review if you want. Don't if you're not compelled to, and thanks reading! Oh also the title is from Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Ciao!  
> Tainted Lover


	5. My Voice is My Weapon of Choice

**Flashback**

“When the Earl arrives, Evelyn will greet them. She's a neutral party, given her calm demeanor and tempered aura.” Nevermore began, as she assisted Raven in dressing. “From there, they will meet with you alone in your study, hopefully continuing to lull them into security, though it may alarm them as well.”

“I will lead a small amount of conversation, before bringing up the heart of the issue. From what I've hear Phantomhive is very business oriented, and I'm not prone to dillydally myself.” Raven responded. “When I bring it up, a knock will resound-”

“And I will enter.” Annabel spoke confidently.

Raven smiled, “And Nevermore will have vacated long before.”

Present

Sebastian stared at Annabel as she stood in the doorway, his own demonic aura flaring and responding to hers. His carefully crafted mask breaking just enough to show his clear abhorrence for the trick that was being played. Thoughts sped through his mind, as he tried to figure out something to say that wouldn't alert the Duchess of a problem.

That chance wasn't afforded him, however, as Ciel spoke, “This is your demon maid then? The one from the tabloid?”

“I wasn't aware that you'd seen that.” Raven practically sang, her face looking practically like the cat who got the cream. “To answer your question simply, no, this is not that maid. However, this is the maid that matters. You see Annabel is the one you must worry about the most, as she's the one after my soul. It makes her a far more sinister opponent to you. So if it's a truce you're looking for, it's myself and Annabel you'll have to win over before you're entitled to anymore of my staff or my secrets. Besides, I let the maid your speaking of go as she was causing quite a scene in the home. The foolish girl was unable to do the simple tasks assigned to her. It was an inevitable turn of events.”

“How unfortunate that must have been for you.” Ciel mused, his eye narrowed. “Though I guess we still have much to discuss then don't we?” 

“It would seem. Now Annabel, please do take the Phantomhive Butler to his quarters. I would say it would give you time to get to know each other, though it seems you're already well acquainted.” 

“Yes milady.” Annabel confirmed with a curtsey. “If you'd follow me then?”

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel, glance questioning as he waited for a response.

“Go on then, I'll call if I need you.”

“Yes young Master.” Sebastian said with a tilt of his head, before following Annabel out of the room.

A tense silence had taken over the office as Ciel and Raven stared each other down. Ciel silently cursing himself as he realized the gravity of all that had occurred. This had all been a lengthy trap and because Raven was a woman he hadn't expected it. Though history had proven to him women could be just as crafty, he figured her age would have hindered her from this level of genius. She did have help however, and plenty of it.

He wouldn't allow himself to believe that she had gotten rid of the other demon in her employ if the things Sebastian had said of her had been true she was too great an asset for the Duchess to let go. That didn't mean she hadn't left herself though. If her contract was as muddy as mentioned, then the demoness may have left for fear of the implication that Sebastian may come for her.

There were simply to many variables for Ciel to have any concrete proof until he spoke with Sebastian again.

“Isn't this nice?” Raven purred, snapping Ciel out of his reverie. “I've always liked a more intimate setting. It's much easier to converse freely this way. No one around to sway influence, wouldn't you say Ciel?”

“You could say that. But that also means there's no one to mediate should things go awry.” Ciel rebuffed.

“True, but there should be no need for that. After all, I didn't invite you here to threaten you, but to make peace, if at all plausible.” Raven countered.

“How do you purpose we make true peace when I am clearly at the disadvantage here?” Ciel queried.

“A peace offering.” She said, reaching up to remove a black satin choker fixed around her neck. 

Underneath revealed a dark purple Faustian Seal. It was carefully crafted. Each line meticulously placed. It contrasted brilliantly on her skin yet at the same time it seemed as though it belonged there all the same.

“You see I have my contract placed here for a specific reason. As you know the easier to reveal, the stronger the bond. But here on the throat, well if we were but animals it would be a form of submission. I've submitted myself to my end Ciel, just as I'm willing to submit an ounce of trust to you if you prove worthy of it. We can continue on open terms, work together to tear down enemies of the Queen. The only way that will happen though is if you show the same trust in me.” Raven finished her speech quite diplomatically.

If Ciel had been just a boy untainted by the world, he may have found himself taken by the Duchess Lugubre right there. Her poetic and concise musings would leave any artisan yearning to follow her into the depths of hell if he could. Ciel, wasn't just a boy though and he had seen many horrors in this world. He knew she would be a dangerous adversary if he left her as is. Though he didn't trust her he had little choice in the matter.

Removing his eye patch, he revealed his own contract, stating, “I'm listening.”

**Meanwhile**

“You respond to Annabel now? I always thought Jacqueline was a fine name for you. After all you were always second best to your sister.” Sebastian hissed as he followed Annabel through the labyrinth like halls.

“Ah, I and mine we thought Armand was fitting for you. You were only ever a pawn to be used after all. Though I can't imagine you're going by that now.” Annabel taunted.

“No, it's Sebastian now.” He replied.

“Hm. That's not as clever as I thought it would be. Though I guess it fits.”

“I was named after his former dog.”

A wicked smile spread across Annabel's face, “Oh, that is rich. She would be beside herself in hysterics. Don't you agree?” 

“Speaking of where is she?” Sebastian replied to Annabel's goading. “I figured she would have been here to protect her den. Her energy signal is still tied to the land claiming it as her own.”

“Ah yes, it seems she entrusted me to keep it safe for the time being. You see she feared her mate may be on her way to see her. Seeing as he was a right prat and left her waiting for ten years in the same spot, she wasn't inclined to see him. Though, I cannot say I blame her. I would-”

Annabel was promptly cut off as she was slammed against the nearest wall, hand wrapped tight about her throat.

“You have no idea what I went through in that time. What it took to get back to the human plane in that time. I had searched for her in France as long as I could, but she closed her energy off to me.” Sebastian spat, eyes glowing ominously.

“God, I can see why you chose her to mate. You know she threw me against this very wall earlier today? The two of you feel so wholly it is almost embarrassing.” Annabel mused from her position. “Unlike her though there are two reasons I can give you that you should be nice to me.”

“Enlighten me.” Sebastian taunted.

“One, I know for a fact that my last meal was much sooner than yours making me stronger and more in control of my abilities than you.” Annabel started, as she flipped positions with Sebastian, laying her forearm on his trachea, while her mouth lay against his ear. “Two, I have the power to sway her favor back to you if I so chose. So why don't you play the doting big brother and show my Mistress that you are nary a threat and sister dearest was blowing things out of proportion, eh?”

They stayed there for a moment, Sebastian weighing his options. Deep down, he knew Annabel was right. He would have to play by her game until he could get to his mate. 

“Fine. I concede,” He choked out.

“Good.” Annabel said releasing him. “Now come along, before I have your Master keep you on a tighter leash.”

With that the two continued to the servants quarters as if nothing had happened.

**Lugubre Summer Home 1889**

Nevermore sat quietly near the lake of a small cabin. She could feel his energy surge through her body all those miles away.

A vicious smile crept over her lips, as she laughed. “Oh my, he's absolutely livid. How wonderful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So another chapter! Yay!
> 
> It's again a little rushed, but I'm trying to push things along so that our Nevermore and Sebastian get to meet.
> 
> I also love the idea of these ladies not letting the boys come in and push them around. It was fun to write that.
> 
> I want to give a shout out to Campingbush for the review, I appreciate you friend! To those who are reading and have shown silent love thank you as well.
> 
> Please leave a review letting me know what you think or PM me if you don't want everyone to see it. 
> 
> Ciao  
> Tainted Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a piece I started way back in 2013 on FF.net that I've rediscovered and am playing with... let's see where it goes shall we?


End file.
